get away from me
by GoseiShinkenPink
Summary: mia gets hurt from a old boyfriend


get away from me

Mia woke up with everyone up and eating breakfast. Mia didn't want eat or she'll throw up.

When Mia got to the table she didn't see Jayden.

"Where's Jay?" Mia asked the guys sitting at the table

"still sleeping" Kevin answered Mia

"Okay, I'm going out to the town to grab some stuff" Mia walks out

"isn't she going to train?" Emily asked Mentor Ji

"No, I gave her the day off because she's not feeling well, and she's cooking a Thai Vegetable Curry" Mentor Ji answered to Emily and the guys

"Ji you know she's..." Mike got cut out by Jayden

"I actually like her Thai Vegetable Curry, her mom would bring her around when we were

5 and she would cook the Thai Curry and it would be better then her moms" Jayden smiled

"then why so bad now?" Antonio asked

"I do it on purpose, I wanted you guys to say it to me so I could get used to it, and to be honest" Mia answered

"well then... your cooking stinks" Mike said

"way to say it nicely, but who wants to try my mom's Thai Vegetable Curry?" Mia rolled

her eyes and asked the other Samurais

"Me" Jayden was the first to speak up

"Same" Ji said

"Why not" Emily shrugged her shoulders

"Sure" Kevin smiled

"Your not going to posion it are you?" Mike asked

"We'll all have some" Antonio hit Mike up the head

"Great, Jay you wanna help me?" Mia asked Jayden

"Sure" Jayden got up and walked to the kitchen with Mia.

"Since when did Jayden help Mia with cooking?" Kevin asked

"Since 7 years old, she's the best cook I've ever met" Antonio smiled.

"I can't wait to try her mom's curry" Emily said

"It's really good, you'll probably go for seconds" Ji said

In the kitchen with Jayden and Mia

"Mia, are you sure you felling alright?" Jayden asked Mia

"Yeah, I just felt really sick this morning" Mia told Jayden

"Alright, just take it easy" Jayden said

"Jay, no need to be protective now" Mia said

Jayden was about to speak but the GAP Sensor went off.

"lets go finish this fight guys"jayden said

battle

dayu moogers and a nighlock were there

they ran in morphed and ready

"lets get this over with guys"mia said

they started fighting moogers and dayu

"fire smasher"jayden shouted

"hydro bow"kevin shouted

"forest spear"mike shouted

"earth slicer"emily shouted

"sky fan"mia shouted

"ur like termites"emy said

"just coming back"kev said

they finished the battle

"that was quick"mike said

shiba house

"mia mail for u"jii said

"thx ji"mia said reading the letter

dear mia

i god dam swear to god that i will find u and hurt u as much as i like for

u putting me in prison i will get revenge on u mia it will be easy to find u

ive been let out i know were u live mia now so beware im comming for you

get ready to pay for what u did to ME! i dont care if i go back there at least

i got REVENGE ON YOU! u deserve it

signed jarrod

"oh my god"mia said

she started trembling

"mia what is it"mike said

she ran in to her room crying

"mia wait"jay said

next day

someone was bannging at the door it was jarrod

"ill get it"mia said she opend the door and saw him

he picked her up by the throat up to a wall and punched her face

"MIKE"mia was barely able to scream

"get your hands off of her"mike said

he tride to stop jarrod hurting her

"u will pay for what u did"jarrod said to mia

"jay emy kev"mike called the others over

the others came to see jarrod punching and kicking

mia they pulled him away throm mia she fell and got a kata

"what were u doing"kev said

"getting revenge"jarrod said

"for what"jay said

"her putting me in prison"jarrod said

she hit him on head he fell the others could see had a cut lip 2 black

eyes a bruised face a broken nose a bruisd neack she tried to smiled

"mia are you ok"mike ran over to her

she fell into his arms

"i was glad i called u first mike"mia said

"are you ok mia"mike said

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhh"mia said

they looked down to see jarrod stabbing mia's leg she

fainted mike carried mia to the infermery jay called the police

for them to pick up jarrod to go back to prison for 20 more years


End file.
